


Juniberry Field

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Everybody Lives, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Allura and Lotor are married, rulers of their respective planets, and everything is almost perfect.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: VLD Happier Ending AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696921
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Juniberry Field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> This story was supposed to be a smut4smut entry, but it didn't qualify for technical reasons. I'm very sorry, Saltwife! I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless.

Allura and Lotor were lying among blossoming juniberries in a forest clearing on Altea, and everything was almost perfect. How it come to be was a long story. In short, journeys and self-realizations were made and in the end everybody got to achieve a mostly happy ending without even a need for any epic space battle. Who would have guessed! Neither humans nor Voltron were anywhere Allura and Lotor could find them, but perhaps it was for the best.

With time (apparently) rewound, several planets back into existence and their inhabitants meeting their distant descendants with confusion, all the previous sovereigns dead (or having chosen not to return, as Allura liked to think) and Voltron itself disappeared into parts unknown if not times unknown, Allura and Lotor barely had time to sleep long enough not to fall unconscious during some important meeting or make a terrible mistake while sleep deprived.

Which makes typical married couple stuff difficult to fit into their lives, as not only were they royals, but royals of different planets, plus there were so many other planets in state of chaos that needed help! And Allura understood that. But you one can live under pressure only for so long. And thus, one of her earliest ideas was delegating various of her responsibilities to other people, and Lotor, after initial hestitation, did likewise.

Their friends did splendid job too, regardless of what the job in question was: Coran and Acxa were secretaries of state of their respective planets, Dayak was put in charge of museum of Galran history (who else could do the job?), while Zethrid and Ezor turned out to be great with children and were taking care of orphans. But even with their help, it took months before the situation in the galaxy became stable enough for Allura or Lotor to take a day off, and even when they did, it was one at a time and not together.

Both of the royals have spent their brief leisure times (re)discovering Altea. The process was very moving, and when they were together, Allura and Lotor shared their experiences of travelling the planet, but as time passed Allura felt stronger and stronger that their relationship was lacking an important component. Namely, sex.

While their marriage was emotionally close and not devoid of physicality, sex was notably absent from it. While Lotor enjoyed hugs and kisses, every time Allura tried to signal wanting to go to the next level, Lotor pretended not to understand or made lame excuses to leave the room quickly, leaving Allura frustrated in more than one way. 

This was a situation Allura was not prepared to deal with, as her education and personal experiences had to do with politics and warfare, not intimate matters. She didn’t know how to even approach the matter. Finding herself in a dead end, she decided to try a radical approach: consult a gift given to her by Romelle, called a ‘holy ancient text’ by the girl, which from Allura’s perspective was a recently published trashy erotic novel. Time makes treasures out of clay pottery, it seemed.

Allura diligently studied the ‘holy text’, as it was one source she knew where people talked about sex. She made mental notes of how the characters got to be intimate with each other, and arranged such a setting for herself and Lotor, making sure that her mice are off-planet with Acxa (who treated the mission of keeping them extremely seriously) to avoid any accidental zoovoyeurism (Allura shuddered when she thought of the word). Which brings us to that nice sunny day and the blossoming juniberries.

Allura swallowed and turned towards Lotor. The man was laying with his eyes closed, but awake, with his ears moving as he listened to singing birds. Time for plan A.

“Lotor,” called Allura, and her husband opened his eyes and turned towards her, “are you afraid of flowers?”

Lotor’s confused expression told Allura that he was unfamiliar with that particular book.

“But Empress”, said Lotor (the way he addressed her always made Allura feel a small shiver of pleasure deep in her body), “we are laying among flowers.”

It was the time for plan B, the blunt weapon.

“What I wanted to ask you, why are you avoiding making love with me? What’s wrong?”

The question has taken Lotor by surprise. His face turned deep purple and he averted his gaze.

“I’m sorry, my Empress, this… I…”

Seeing Lotor like this was truly an once in a millennium event, and Allura cherished the moment for a second before talking.

“You can tell me everything that bothers you, Lotor. Please don’t keep things to yourself, we will face any problem together, as we always do,” she smiled encouragingly.

Lotor sat up. He always liked to assume a position when he could quickly stand up and either run or attack when he felt stressful, perhaps subconsciously. Allura thought about asking him about it, but it would have just made Lotor even more self-conscious, so she let the thought go.

“It’s because of my mother”, Lotor started to explain, “the pregnancy was extremely taxing for her and it would have killed her. In a sense, it did, and I don’t want to risk the same happening to you, my Empress.”

 _Oh._ So that was the problem.

“Thank you for sharing your worries with me, Lotor,” replied Allura and Lotor’s ears twitched – Allura knew how much he loved when she praised him, “but we can be intimate without risking pregnancy,” Allura smiled mischieviously, “would you like me to show you?”

Lotor’s cheeks turned even deeper shade of purple. Adorable!

“That would be delightful, my Empress.”

Yes! It’s working!

“Come here”, asked Allura.

And, like a puppy, Lotor did, cheeks deep purple and pupils dilated with arousal. Allura guided his hand until it was touching her vulva through her underwear.

“Could you please lick it?”, asked Allura. Lotor nodded and dived under her dress, making a motion to remove Allura’s underwear before she stopped him, “Through the clothes, please.”

And he did, eagerly. Allura was glad that Lotor’s tongue was Altean-like, as this kind of love making would have been impossible with a Galra tongue, its surface sandpaper-like. Being licked in intimate places was a great turn-on for Allura, and Lotor did the licking part well.

“Very good, Lotor. You can remove the underwear and continue now.”

Lotor followed her request, and _ah!_ He knew perfectly what to do, which spots gave Allura the most pleasure. He must have performed this type of love making before, and that thought made Allura happy, as it meant his past wasn’t completely devoid of affection. (Allura herself had partners before, and as happy as she was seeing them again, her love, her eros, was for Lotor only.)

No time for such thoughts, though. Allura focused on here and now.

“Very good, Lotor.”

The praise made her lover put even more effort into pleasing her, and soon Allura felt her pleasure peak, with the physical sensation clouding all the other senses. Allura closed her eyes and collapsed among flowers and took a few minutes to recover. When she did, she saw Lotor sitting next to her and grinning, with his fangs showing. Allura dreamed of him biting her on the neck – but that will be an exciting experiment for the next time.

“Everything alright, my Empress?”, asked Lotor, and Allura grinned.

“More than alright! In fact, it’s my turn to return the favour!”

Allura climbed onto Lotor and leaned on his shoulders, making the man lie on his back. Allura then moved to pull his pants and underwear down. Her husband’s member stood to attention. It was the first time she had seen it, and while she knew Galra penises only from health book illustrations, Lotor’s halfway between the species. (Allura felt a small relief that it didn’t display some of the more _exotic_ characteristics of Galra members.)

Allura bent down. She started licking the dick gently, in long, slow motions. She had to admit, she didn’t have as much experience as Lotor seemed to have when it comes to pleasuring her partner orally, but her husband enjoyed it nonetheless, uncontrollably producing cute sounds of delight.

Allura then decided for a change of pace and moved to his sack, licking and sucking. Unexpectedly, this was what got Lotor over the edge.

“Allura-“, Lotor cried out, and only her quick reflexes saved Allura from having to wash seed out of her hair (her dress was ruined long before that).

Allura lied down next to panting Lotor. When his breath stabilized, she touched his hand, and her husband clenched his fingers around hers in turn. There was no need for words and everything was truly perfect.


End file.
